Blind Date
by Trevyler
Summary: Mordred agrees to go on a blind date alongside her mother. However, when the day arrives she's becoming reluctant and expects nothing to come from the date. She ends up going anyway and discovers she may actually have fun. The guy seemed to be in the same boat as her and it turns out they actually have something in common. Archer x Mordred and Diarmuid x Arturia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to another Fate series story. I know I just released two earlier today, or yesterday depending on when this goes up, but I feel like making another one. Once again this is Archer x Mordred. This has no connection to the last one though. I might do a sequel to that another day. This one is a blind date AU. Oh and Diarmuid x Arturia will be in this one as well. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

Why had she agreed to this? She honestly didn't know. It didn't seem like such a big deal until the day arrived for it to actually happen.

Mordred Pendragon was going on a date. A blind date at that.

However, she wasn't the only that was going tonight. Apparently her mother had also decided to participate. It wasn't surprising as her mom was single for as long as she'd known and she thought it'd do her good to socialize a bit more.

Speaking of her mother, she had walked in a beautiful blue dress she'd selected for the evening. She had even tired to talk Mordred into wearing a dress, but they'd eventually compromised on a black blouse, a red short jacket, a black skirt that reached mid thigh and healed boots.

Mordred was actually somewhat envious of her mother. Despite her age, she looked like she could pass for Mordred's age and many people thought they were sisters.

Arturia smiled, "Are you ready to go? We need to be at the restaurant by seven." she asked.

Mordred gave a nod, "As ready as I'll ever be." she said with a sarcastic edge.

The older blonde out her hands on the younger's shoulders, "Come one don't be like that. You might actually have fun." she said.

Mordred crossed her arms, "Oh yes because spending a night with a guy who's most likely just trying to get into my pants sounds wonderful." she remarked sarcastically.

Arturia frowned, "Mordred, sweetie, please try and enjoy yourself. You are a great girl. You just have to have to find a guy who can keep up with you." she said in a motherly tone.

Mordred grinned, "That'll be harder than you think. No one can keep up with me." she said proudly.

Arturia's smile returned, "Okay. Let's go now so we're not late." she urged.

* * *

Arturia had driven them to the restaurant where they were meant to be meeting their mystery dates.

Usually the two would've preferred to drive their motorcycles, but in their current clothing it wouldn't work out very well.

They were given some details on the appearances of the men they were meeting. Luckily they stood out amongst the people outside the restaurant.

The too looked weren't what they were expecting at all. The one who they assumed to be Diarmuid was a tall lean yet muscular man with dark brown hair, and amber eyes. He had a noticeable beauty mark under his eye that added to his attractiveness. He was wearing a green dress shirt, grey slacks, and brown dress shoes.

The other man was said to be called Emiya. His white hair, tan skin, and tall; muscular stature surely did make him physically appealing. The only thing that ruined it was the look on his face that made it look as if he didn't want to be here. He was wearing a red jacket with a black dress shirt underneath, black pants, and black shoes.

The girls approached them with the best smiles. Well Arturia did anyway.

Mordred had to admit. If the white haired guy was her date, then he wasn't half bad looking. Now just to see if he had an unbearable attitude or not.

The dark haired man smiled, "Hello ladies. I take it you are our dates for this evening?" he asked.

Arturia smiled, "Yes we are. I am Arturia Pendragon and this is my daughter Mordred." she responded, introducing them.

He took her hand and placed a kiss on it, "Arturia. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I am Diarmuid Ua Duibhne and I will be accompanying you for the night." he told her.

Her face flushed just slightly, "Charming. I think I'll enjoy this evening very much Diarmuid." she replied.

The White haired man shifted a little, "I am Archer Emiya and I will be your date tonight then." he introduced himself to Mordred.

Mordred just sat with her arms crossed, "Yeah yeah. Like she said, I'm Mordred and I'd really like to get this over with." she replied honestly.

The gray eyed man grinned as she walked passed him, "I guess that makes two of us." he said to her.

* * *

The restaurant was somewhat busy, but not too bad. It had taken them about five minutes to wait in line then another five or so to actually get seated.

The restaurant served a variety of dishes from around the world so thankfully that meant there was something for everyone to enjoy.

Diarmuid had to go with a dish from his homeland and decided to order the Irish Stew. Irish stew consisted of lamb, potatoes, carrots, onions, and parsley.

Arturia was having a hard time deciding, but she ended up going with Shepherd's pie. Three orders of it.

She looked somewhat embarrassed, but Diarmuid didn't seemed to mind.

He waved his hand dismissively when she'd tried to apologize, "Don't worry about it. It's not a problem at all." he assured.

Arturia smiled humbly and gave an appreciative nod.

Archer chose sushi with a side of white rice and miso soup.

Mordred had to go with Beef Wellington.

The waiter took their orders and left with a somewhat friendly smile.

Arturia and Diarmuid began a conversation about their shared interest in knights and opinions on the chivalric code. They seemed to be getting along well. There's definitely a possibility for a relationship there.

Mordred on the other hand was awkwardly sitting there drinking her water while Archer sat quietly with his eyes closed.

Eventually, within a couple minutes, the boredom got to them and they decided to attempt to strike up a conversation.

Archer started, "So how old are you anyway?" he asked.

She had her arms behind her head, "I'm 19. What about you?" she asked in response.

He tugged at the cuff of his jacket a little, "I'm 21. So looks like I'm just a bit older than you." he answered.

She nodded, she had suspected he'd be at least a little older when she saw him.

She took a drink of water, "So what do you like to do for fun? I personally am I bit of a speed demon myself." she said.

He seemed to be interested now, "Do you ride then?" he asked.

She grinned, "Hell yeah I do." she said as loud as she could without drawing attention.

He sat forward a bit and his bored expression lifted, "Well this is a bit unexpected, but not unwelcome. I happen to be a biker myself." he informed her.

She seemed happy with this response, "What's your favorite place to ride? Do you ride competitively? Did you ride your bike here?" she started asking questions.

He grinned at her enthusiasm, "Well looks like I found something you actually enjoy. Maybe this dinner will be worth it after all. I prefer to ride out in the country where there's less traffic so I can enjoy the ride and the scenery. I race competitively once in a while, but not professionally or anything like that. As a matter a fact, I did ride my bike here tonight." he answered all her questions.

There was a gleam in her eyes that wasn't there before, "Can I see it? You know after this?" she asked.

He leaned against his arm, "I don't see why not. I'll let you see it before we all take off." he agreed.

She looked excited. Of all the things she liked to do in her thrill seeking adventures, motorcycle riding had been her favorite. It had also been something she could bond over with her mother which made it even better.

Arturia had noticed the conversation start from the corner of her eye and her smile brightened a bit more.

The waiter arrived with their food. It all looked delicious. Arturia had surprised the two men at the table when she devoured one of the Shepherd's pies in seemingly seconds. Yet despite this she didn't lose a bit of her grace or manners. Thankfully, true to his word, Diarmuid didn't seem put off by her actions at all.

In fact, he his dug into his meal with just as much enthusiasm. Archer had begun to empty his rice and soup rather quickly. Basically, he was consuming them at the same time.

Mordred had ate her meal with great vigor. She may not have had as big of an appetite as her mom, but she did love to eat. The beef was cooked perfectly, she's glad to have chosen this particular dish.

She eyed Archer's plate, curious how the sushi was seeing as she'd never tried it before.

He followed her line of sight, "Find something interesting." he teased.

She looked up and met his teasing gaze, "Wanna trade. A bite for a bite." she offered.

He shrugged, "Why not. Yours looks pretty appetizing." he commented.

She flushed just a tiny bit. It wasn't really noticeable unless you looked really hard at her though. She took a piece of the sushi off the offered plate with her fork while he carefully took a piece of the beef and bread with his chopsticks.

Mordred was the first to try hers and she was pleasantly surprised, "It's good." she said simply.

Archer tasted his afterwards, "It's a bit on the tough side for me, but quite good nonetheless." he said honestly.

Arturia was pleasantly surprised at Mordred's good behavior considering how reluctant she was to go through with this before. Maybe this outing would bare fruit in the long run.

After the food had been finished, Diarmuid insisted on paying for everyone. The others tried to get him to agree to splitting the bill, but he wouldn't do it.

He smiled, "I got some money out just for the occasion. I even took an offer I usually reject from my uncle so that I could may this as enjoyable as I possibly could." he explained.

After the other three reluctantly agreed and let him have his way. Arturia said he was a true gentleman, which caused him to give a bashful thanks.

Archer remembered to stay true to his word, "I believe I told you you could see my bike before we all headed home." he said over his shoulder.

Mordred turned his way and followed as he gave a nod of his head in the direction of where he had parked.

She was honestly not expecting to see what she did.

She actually gasped, "This thing is a classic and one of the hardest bikes to find there is these days. How the hell you get one?" she said looking over the beautiful machine.

He put his hands in his pockets, "It was my old man's when he started to get into bad shape a few years back he gave it to me. I learned to drive it in my spare time despite not having a proper license yet. Eventually it became my main source of transport. I've had to make some modifications over the years, but it's still mostly the original. Thankfully the changes I made keep people from trying to steal as often. I still have to worry about the average thief though." he said, saying the most he'd said all evening.

She had heard him, but was too caught up in her inspection of the vehicle to respond. She just gave a nod, not knowing if he'd seen it or not. He watched her eyes roam with glee over the bike and it gave him an odd sense of satisfaction.

When she was satisfied with looking it over, she stood up and turned to him, "She's a beauty. Nice work on the modifications too." she complimented.

He put his hands in pockets and closed his eyes, "Well it's good to know my hard work paid off. A lot of veteran bikers or collectors get all pissy because I changed the original design." he told her.

His upturned lips slowly became a sour, annoyed look as he finished the sentence.

Mordred gave a sigh, "Well I better get going. It's getting late. Oh, but before I go..." she trailed off, reaching into her jacket for something.

She pulled put a piece of paper and a pen.

She scribbled something down on it and handed it to him, "Consider yourself lucky for getting this from me. I don't give just any guy a chance. Use it wisely." she said and took off in the other direction.

Archer blinked and looked down at the phone number in his hand. That was unexpected. Her personality had certainly been different than the rest of the night too. He was actually intrigued by this girl. Maybe for once he'd see where this could lead.

He smirked and threw his leg over his bike, tucking the piece of paper in his pocket to make sure it didn't get lost.

He revved his back and backed out before preparing to leave, "This just might be fun, Mordred." he said to himself.

With that, he sped off into the night.

* * *

 **Story complete. Well...unless I decide to make a couple sequels to this later. I certainly have idea I could use. People are responding positively to Red Clad Temper so I'll most likely make a part 2 to that later. For now I'm gonna decided which of my other stories to update next. Please remember to review or PM if you have questions or comments about the stories. I'll expand a bit on both Archer and Mordred's lives in the very likely sequel to this story. You might be surprised with who I pick to be Mordred's father in this AU. And no it's not Lancelot. That's too predictable. Anyway, I'm going to bed for the night. Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Note

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to a quick note I'm writing.**

I just wanted to let the readers of this story to that this story is one of a series of Archer/Mordred one-shots.

These stories include:

 _Blind Date_  
 _House Visit_  
 _Country Ride  
Second Date_

And more that will come out over time.

There is also a separate, but very similar one-shot called _Red Clad Temper._

If you haven't checked the others out but you are a fan of one or more of these then I recommend you do so. I will not be updating these stories because like I said, they are one-shots.

 **Expect more one-shots or maybe a two-shot soon. Have a great day everyone and I'll see you all next time.**

 **~Trevyler**

* * *

UPDATE: Diarturia Date is also part of this series. It takes place between Country Ride and Second Date. However, it is not necessary to read for understanding of the plot of this series.


End file.
